


Intertwined

by arachnapete



Series: Carry On, My Friend. [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnapete/pseuds/arachnapete
Summary: Harley Keener was not a cry-er. No, he was not. Not when his father left him, not when he almost faced with death—not when his mother and sister disintegrated into dust. Harley Kenner did not cry. But life works in funny ways. Because, well, this situation was hilarious. Yeah, it was completely and utterly hilarious. It was so hilarious how after the fact his only remaining family had become the ashes of something he couldn’t explain, Harley Kenner—in fact—cried.***“So, are you gonna introduce yourself or are you just going to stand there?” Tony interrupted his thoughts, still not bothering to look up.Harley rose his eyebrows, arms crossing, “Introduce myself? Don’t be an ass now old man. You know me, we’re connected.”Tony’s head shot up, “Har-Harley? What are-What are you doing here? Your mom and sister…”“Gone. They’re gone Tony.”





	1. Chapter 1

Harley Keener was _not_ a cry-er. No, he was not. Not when his father left him, not when he almost faced with death—not when his mother and sister disintegrated into dust. Harley Kenner did not cry. But life works in funny ways. Because, well, this situation was hilarious. Yeah, it was completely and utterly hilarious. It was _so_ hilarious how after the fact his only remaining family had become the ashes of something he couldn’t explain, Harley Kenner—in fact—cried. He didn’t just cry, no, he _begged_ for his mother and sister to return. He cried until he couldn’t breathe. So, Harley Kenner began to do what he does best—build. It was ridiculous. Through blurred vision and heavy breathing, he tried to piece back the ashes on the carpet that looked so worn down but somehow someway belonged. Upon realizing he couldn’t bring back his mother and sister…he ran. Harley ran. He banged on doors and screamed for help. He screamed for anyone. Though, life _is definitely_ funny. The dead-beat-bum-fuck-town that was Rose Hill became a ghost town. The only life that desperately clung to keep the town from truly becoming a ghost town could barley hold on. Harley counted. He counted ten remaining residents left. And so, Harley ran again. He ran back to his home. Harley paced back and forth in his kitchen, purposely ignoring how the emergency broadcast flashed on the living room television.

            “ _Tony Stark has been declared missing.”_

_“Officials are trying to find the remaining Avengers.”_

_“The President and every other world leader have declared every single country in a state of emergency…the world is in a state of emergency.”_

_“Spider-man was last seen with Iron-man.”_

_“The world is in chaos.”_

_“It’s the end of the world.”_

_“Rogue or not…we are begging for the Avengers to help us. God, help us.”_

Tony Stark.

That son of a bitch.

Harley flung himself to the garage. He practically tore the place apart trying to find the note Tony left him. After what felt like a lifetime, Harley found the note that contained the address to the tower and Tony’s personal cell number in case of emergencies. And this was damn-well an emergency. But Harley knew Tony wasn’t going to pick up his cell. So, he grabbed everything he could; Food, water, tools, weapons, he filled as many gallons of gas as he could. Leaving a note for his mother and sister, the teen grabbed all his college fund money and the keys that were displayed on the garage wall. Without looking back, he started up the mustang that Tony graciously gifted him all those years ago and set off to New York.

By the time Harley reached New York, he wasn’t sure where he would rather be; ghost town Rose Hill, Tennessee or complete-and-utter-chaotic New York. Cars were overturned, helicopters were plummeted into buildings, planes were drowning in the Hudson river, people were screaming for help. _God_ , Harley wanted to be anywhere but here. He couldn’t stand how mothers were screaming for their ash-turned children, dogs running around—desperate to find their owners, children crying for their parents. He could feel the lump rising in his throat, his fingers curled tighter around the steering wheel, his knuckles becoming white, his mind pleaded to not think about how this truly might be the end of the world. Harley should have listened to his mind, he didn’t realize the woman he almost hit. The woman he almost hit looked at him with the most horrified expression—though, he couldn’t tell if it was because he almost hit her or because of what the world was ensuing.

Harley still panicked, “I’m so sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” None of this seemed to calm the woman down but her eyes were pleading.

“It’s-it’s alright. I-where-where are you going?” Out of anything that could have came from the woman’s mouth, Harley didn’t expect that. “Stark Tower ma’am. Do you need a ride somewhere? I can help you.”

The words Stark Tower seemed to ignite something in her, “Stark tower? God, yes please! Please I need to get there now.”

Maybe Harley shouldn’t have trusted a stranger so easily, but what more did he have to lose? But this woman was someone Harley _needed_ to help. He wasn’t sure why, but he needed to. He unlocked the door to the passenger side and the lady climbed in frantically. Her glasses were fogged with tears, her hospital scrubs were torn and filled with dirt, her hair was everywhere. As soon as she buckled herself in, Harley pressed on the gas.

“…You look awfully young, are you sure you’re old enough to drive?” She asked softly. Maternal instincts maybe?

Harley let out a sheepish chuckle, “I got my permit? I mean, I’m supposed to get my license as soon as I turn sixteen.” If the words Stark Tower ignited something in this stranger, then learning that he was younger than sixteen fueled a fire in her. “Oh my God! What are you doing driving? I-let me take the wheel. Why are you-? You’re a child! I’m so-”

“Hey! Hey! I’m good! I made it all the way from Tennessee ma’am. I think the fact that a fifteen-year-old is your Uber driver should be the least of your worries right now.” He tried to lighten the mood a bit but she still looked frantic.

“I’m sorry. Sorry. I-just-I never let Peter drive on the main road. It’s just an instinct I guess.” She picked away at her nails, the name Peter was something she could barley let escape from her mouth. Then, it all hit Harley.

She lost a child.

_Her child._

“My name is Harley by the way…Harley Keener.”

“…May Parker.”

The two-hour drive to the tower was filled with two odd companions getting to know each other. _Mom works at our local diner, dad went out to go get scratchers from 7/11—but I guess he got real lucky because he never came back. Ava just started the fifth grade, she’s a brat but she helps me a lot in the garage—she’s smart for her age._

_If I ever somehow find your dickwad of a father, I will be sure to drop kick him so hard he won’t be able to use those dumb scratchers._

_Thanks. Say, May, I like this whole dynamic duo we got going on. We’ll both have to drop kick Stark as soon as we see him._

_Oh, I’m planning to._

_If you don’t mind me askin’, what does Stark have to do with your…predicament?_

_Peter’s his personal intern._

_Oh? Starks got personal interns now?_

_Peter’s…special. I say that without bias. You’d like—no, love him. You two have separate personalities, but he worms his way into everyone’s hearts. Though, you two have this genius factor going on—I wouldn’t be surprised if Stark also makes you a personal intern._

_Dually noted._

And that’s how their conversation went for the next two hours. Back and forth, they shared stories of their lives to one another. By the time the hours were up, May knew everything from Harley’s first day of pre-school to well…now. Harley knew everything from where she grew up, the passing of her husband, and…now.

By the time the pair made it to the tower, they were faced with another predicament—almost all of New York had the same idea of showing up to the tower. However, if there was something Harley learned from May Parker, it was that she _always_ got her way. No more than five minutes later, after a few calls were made, Harley was being guided into a private parking garage. The duo scrambled out of the car where they were met with a man named Happy Hogan. They followed him to the common floor where Pepper Potts awaited their arrival. Both women crashed into each other, hugging each other ever-so tightly as tears spilled from their eyes. After reassurances that their loved ones are okay ( _This is Tony Stark we’re talking about Pepper, the man is stubborn. The grim reaper wouldn’t even think about taking his life. –Peter was with him May. He’d have to ask Tony if he was allowed to die to which Tony will most definitely say no.)_ , and a couple of introductions later, they all set out to the Avengers Compound in the quinjet.

Thank God they took the quinjet, because by the time they landed, someone else did as well.

A spaceship crash landed on the lawn of the compound, two women walked out. Nebula and Carol were their names. But Carol was carrying an all too familiar body; Tony Stark. The Avengers rushed him to their remaining medical team while the two women explained what had happened. But May Parker wasn’t listening. No, she stared at the ship. She stared into the air. She stared at Harley with the most broken eyes.

Peter wasn’t coming home.

It wasn’t hard to figure out who Peter Parker was.

It wasn’t hard to convince Pepper Potts to let Harley into Tony’s personal lab.

It wasn’t hard to create that stealth suit that Harley suggested to Tony all those years ago.

It wasn’t hard to create a new Spider-Man suit for when Peter returned. _Because, dammit, Harley wasn’t giving up on this kid. Not if he could help it. Not as long as Tony Stark is alive._

It wasn’t hard to distract himself as Tony underwent surgery.

It wasn’t hard to create his own suit of armor. _Because, for fucks sake, Harley wasn’t going down without a fight. Tony taught him to fight for the world._

Three days later Harley made his way into the med bay. Maybe it was lack of sleep and food that panged nerves all through his body, maybe it was the fact that he was terrified to see the man he owed almost everything to. Before entering the door that led into Tony’s room, Harley was met with the red rimmed eyes of Pepper Potts and the still broken stare of May Parker. Maybe she yelled at him for what had happened to her nephew—no, her son. Maybe she threw things at him. Maybe she screamed until she could no longer scream.

Or maybe, she thanked him.

She thanked him for doing his best.

She thanked him for protecting Peter.

And maybe she hugged him while he cried and apologized for not doing his best to protect Peter.

“He’s still recovering…but you can go in now. It’ll be good for him to see an old friend.”

All Harley could do was nod as he slowly slipped into the room. Tony didn’t seem to hear him, or maybe he couldn’t be bothered to look up from his Starkpad where there were no doubt plans for what would be the war of a lifetime.

“So, are you gonna introduce yourself or are you just going to stand there?” Tony interrupted his thoughts, still not bothering to look up.

Harley rose his eyebrows, arms crossing, “Introduce myself? Don’t be an ass now old man. You know me, _we’re connected_.”

Tony’s head shot up, “Har-Harley? What are-What are you doing here? Your mom and sister…”

“Gone. They’re gone Tony.”

“I’m so so-”

If Harley didn’t have the slightest human decency, he would have strangled Tony Stark right then and there. “Don’t you dare apologize Stark. None of this was your fault.”

Nothing could help Tony from having the panic attack that ensued. His heart monitor went absolutely ballistic, his blood pressure rose, Harley’s anxiety rose with both of them. “Tony you need to stop. Your heart condition Stark, c’mon! Get your shit together, will you? I’m not blaming you, am I? I’m not here to blame you, I’m here to help you! Look, I didn’t spend three days barley eating or sleeping trying to distract myself by building you new suits for you to have a heart attack and die! I built them to help you…and because I was worried shitless Stark. Don’t fucking scare me like that again, not cool.”

“I’m good…I’m good.” Tony breathed, the tears that glossed in his eyes said otherwise. Harley didn’t bother to point them out. “Wait? New suits?” The mechanic stared at Harley with wide eyes.

“I don’t care what you say Stark, but I’m fighting with you this time ‘round. Do not give me any of that ‘I already lost one kid’ bullshit because that kid chose to fight you just like I am right now.”

“But—”

“Shut up, will you? I’m trying to talk. Look, The Avengers brought vibranium back so I combined that with your nanotech. Made a suit for you, myself, and our dear spiderling I have yet to meet. I’m on a mission to make him my best friend because if he’s anything from what I’m hearing, then dammit, I want him to be my damn friend.”

Tony scoffed but gave Harley a knowing look, “What? Are you gonna shoot me with a potato gun to finish that monologue of yours? Or do we have a war to win?” Harley laughed. He actually laughed for the first time in a week. “Nah, I gotta show you our matching suits first. Thought it would be real cute.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “We got matching superhero names too? I’m thinking something like Iron Man and Ironlad.”

“…Ironlad? You gotta be fucking with me Stark. Am I the fucking leprechaun from the Lucky Charms box now?”

“Nope…it’s real cute Keener.”

“My superhero name will be TBD until further notice.”

“Whatever you say Keener. Now, let’s go get your future best friend back.”

\--And so, they did. They fought like fucking hell. Tony wielded the gauntlet, Captain Marvel was a literal God, and Nebula took the final hit on that stupid ass panini-chin. (Harley absolutely reminded Tony of Peter when they fought. Harley couldn’t keep his mouth shut for one damn second, but his insults were rather amusing. The credit card insult was by far Tony’s favorite one. But, that’s a story for another time.)

It took three weeks from the time Harley and Tony spoke in the med bay til the time Nebula took the final kill shot on Thanos.

The world reclaimed to as normal as it could possibly be…as much as it could.

While half the universe slowly rose from their ashes, Tony made a pit stop to Titan. He—and some of the intergalactic Avengers who agreed to help—returned with the group who called themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy and the one and only Peter Parker.

Harley watched as May ran as fast as she could when she saw her kid. He watched as they held on to each other, terrified they would lose each other again.

What Harley didn’t watch was what was going on behind him. He didn’t see—or know—that Tony had a final pit stop to make. He didn’t know Tony made a quick pit stop to Rose Hill, Tennessee and brought Harley’s mother and sister back with him. Harley didn’t see Ava run to him, he didn’t see his mother cover her mouth when she saw him in the suit. He didn’t see how proud she was of him.

Then he saw.

Ava had tackled him; his mother ran to him. They emerged into the longest hug Harley had ever received.

Harley Keener was not a cry-er.

Except, he was.

He cried as he held onto Ava. He cried as his mother held him close. He cried as he mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Tony who was being greeted with his own hugs from Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey.

Tony made his way over to the trio where his mother thanked him tremendously. It was then and there that they discussed how Harley deserved a better education than Rose Hill, Tennessee. So, maybe, May Parker was right (because May Parker was always right) and Harley was actually offered a personal internship. Somewhere deep down, that stupid “we’re connected” inside joke that was made all those years ago became true. Once again, Tony Stark gifted Harley Keener with better opportunities because Tony will be dammed before he lets Harley get the short stick.

Things worked out after all.

“Harley?” An all too familiar voice asked.

“Yeah May?”

“I have someone I want you to meet.”

May led Harley across the common room—Tony following close behind, excitement anticipating him as well.

“Hi, I’m Peter.”

“I’m Harley.”


	2. Author’s Note + Update on the Series (It’s good news!!)

Hey everyone!! First of all, I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read the series so far! I love reading your comments about the story, it’s only pushing me more to continue on with the series. 

Speaking of the series, that’s why I’m making this note. I just wanted to firstly apologize for not updating the series sooner—I’ve been extremely busy with school and this semester is crucial for my future. However, I’m not planning on putting a break on my writing. While updates may be slow, I will be continuing with this series. 

I know, I’m sure no one really cares about what I’m saying but I guess for the small possible chance that there are some people looking forward to the future of the series (like I am), I just wanted to let you know, I guess? I just feel like it’s my job as a writer to give updates about my series even though I’m not obligated. I really don’t know where I’m going with this so I’m gonna shut up now.

Anyways, update on this series sometime this week! Once again, updates may be slow and some may be longer than others but that’s only because I’m a perfectionist and an over thinker (in case you couldn’t tell through this note). 

Again, thank you thank you thank you for being so kind in the comments. It means a lot. 

My tumblr: spideyyverse 

(In case anyone wants to hang out, I mean I’m k i n d a funny) (Also, I take requests on my Tumblr lmaooo)


End file.
